


Fire and Gasoline

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Slingby has always had a morbid sense of curiosity. It’s gotten him in trouble more times than he’d personally like to admit. So, when he walks into Headquarters to find its interior partially destroyed, he automatically needs to seek out the source of its destruction. What was it they said about fire and gasoline not mixing? Eric is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/gifts).



> This is a gift for the 1st place winner of the follower contest on our tumblr and, wouldn't ya know, it's also a gift for me. I have accidentally discovered a new ship I'm head over heels for so...expect more of these two darlings.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Grell Sutcliff gets angry, no one is safe. It’s anyone’s guess what has set her off today. It may have been an odd look from a junior reaper or a reprimand from William; it could have been that she simply wasn’t able to find her particular brand of tea that morning and it had set her off.

 

Whatever it was that started this, it isn’t only confined to who or whatever wronged her. It is now causing chaos amongst the entire dispatch department staff. Someone incurred her wrath earlier and was tossed through a wall for his trouble. Repairs will have to be made, but that is the least of anyone’s current worries.

 

Grell is on a rampage and the only thought of those confined to work inside the building is to stay well out of her way.

 

Only William – brave, possibly suicidal William – decides to confront her. “Grell Sutcliff,” comes an unenthused voice. “A word.”

 

Every reaper in the vicinity besides Grell herself scatters. “What,” Grell hisses, stalking forward, both hands clenched into fists.

 

“You’ve tossed Davis out of the building, Sutcliff,” William says, one finger adjusting his glasses. “The junior agents are…wary.”

 

“ _Good_.” Grell’s teeth are gritted and she looks a bit like she wants to throttle something.

 

“I must ask that you control your temper and throw no one else through any walls. If you cannot comply with this request I’ll be forced to write you up.”

 

Grell’s eyes narrow and she steps forward, encroaching on William’s personal space. “Will you, Will?” She glares, their faces only inches apart. “I don’t think you will. But you know what you can do?” William raises an eyebrow. “Go fuck yourself!” she shouts.

 

William’s eyebrow twitches and he takes a slow step backward. “Grell Sutcliff, you are hereby quarantined to your office until further notice. Do I need to escort you or will you leave willingly?”

 

“I’m _going_!” Grell shrieks, spinning away from William. Her hair flies behind her as she storms away from him. Any unsuspecting reapers who dare get in her way are shoved firmly _out_ of it.

 

~

 

There’s crashing and banging coming from down the hall as Eric ambles into Headquarters over an hour late for his shift. As he walks through the hallways he notices several junior agents fluttering nervously around a gaping hole in the wall. He puffs on his cigarette and blows out a smoke-filled breath, shaking his head.

 

“Damn,” he whistles. “What the hell happened here?”

 

“Grell Sutcliff.” William’s voice sounds from behind him and he jumps slightly, spinning to face the boss.

 

William’s hand darts out, grabs the cigarette from Eric’s mouth, and flings it through the hole in the wall. “Sutcliff is in a rather disagreeable mood this morning,” he says calmly. “She's been quarantined in her office until further notice."

 

Eric hums and pulls another cigarette from behind his ear. He dodges when William tries to grab it again, smirking as he walks backward away from him.

 

"Please do avoid her,” William sighs. “Gasoline and fire don't mix, Slingby."

 

Eric waves a hand as he turns around. "Nah, don’t worry. I'm off to find Alan."

 

~

 

Eric means to locate his partner, he truly does, but the path of destruction ahead of him is too great not to follow. The fact that Grell managed this much mayhem in only one morning is astounding.

 

The banging that he heard earlier is even louder when he reaches Grell’s office door. Eric takes a slow drag off of his cigarette and knocks.

 

“Unless you want your name at the top of the ‘To Die’ list, buzz off!”

 

Eric smirks. He knocks again, harder.

 

The door is abruptly yanked inward and a furious Grell is suddenly half a foot away from Eric. “ _What_?” she snarls. “Do you want to _die_?”

 

Eric’s smirk only widens. “What’s up?”

 

Grell makes a noise that can only be described as a growl. She tries to slam the door in Eric’s face, but his palm smacks hard against the wood and stops her. “I said,” he leans in close, smoke curling from between his lips, “What’s up?”

 

By this point, the fury tickling at the edges of Grell’s face has morphed completely into blind rage. She lunges, sharp fingernails like deadly daggers aimed straight for Eric Slingby’s exposed throat.

 

To her suprise, Eric is too quick. His hand catches hold of her wrists and he holds them snugly in one large palm as he pushes Grell backward through the open door of her office.

 

Every reaper who witnesses this just assumes he’s dead.

 

Eric slams them both against the door, his hands gripping Grell’s wrists above her head. “Now, now,” he drawls. “Is that any way to treat a guest?”

 

“I’m going to _kill you_!”

 

Eric laughs, smoke blowing out of his mouth and into Grell’s face. With a shriek, she throws herself at him, bucking against the door in an attempt to gain enough leverage to break free of his grip.

 

“You really need to find a healthier outlet for all this rage, Grell,” Eric tuts.

 

Grell screams at him and kicks her feet, landing a few blows a little short of where Eric assumes she’s aiming. “If you think of anything useful while I’m killing you,” Grell spits, still thrashing, “be sure to let me know.”

 

Lips pursed thoughtfully, Eric plucks the cigarette out of his mouth and stubs it out before tossing it into the trashcan beside them. Despite her focus, Grell’s eyes follow the movement, and Eric swoops in.

 

Their mouths crash together with nothing resembling finesse; as soon as Grell realizes what's happening, she opens her mouth and bites.

 

Eric pulls away with a low laugh, lip stinging. There’s blood on his hand when he wipes at his chin and more of it smeared across Grell’s mouth. He looks down at the stripe of red and grins when he flicks his eyes up and finds Grell doing the same.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, darlin’,” Eric says, sucking the blood off of his thumb. “But you look kinda beautiful covered in my blood.”

 

Grell’s eyes widen for half a second before her gaze goes heavy lidded. The limbs that, moments ago, had been trying to tear Eric limb from limb relax. “Well then,” she purrs, legs lifting to curl around Eric’s waist, “let’s see how much more of it we can get on me.”

 

~

 

An hour and a half later, Eric stumbles out of what remains of Grell’s office. His shirt is torn and bloodied in several places, his trousers no longer possess a working zipper, and he’s fairly certain there’s blood in his hair.

 

Alan is standing at the end of the hallway, head cocked to the side. “I heard rumors Grell killed you.” His gaze sweeps up and down Eric’s disheveled form. “I suppose they weren’t far off.”

 

Eric grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants the sex part of this. It takes longer to write porny stuff and I wanted this to be done in a timely manner for our contest winner so I didn't include it. I thought maybe I'd include it as a sort of porny epilogue. So let me know if you'd want that!
> 
> Don't forget to check us out on [tumblr!](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
